Akatsuki and Naraku
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Short oneshot. Suri talks about the lessons she had learned from every member in the Akatsuki. Rated T in case. All members of Akatsuki are in this. About OC


**I do not own Naruto, just this oneshot and Suri Taichi.**

Through Past and Present Demons

(Through Naraku)

_* Suri talking *_

Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi (nicer and crazier one), Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan may have been in an organization to take over the world, looked different, and acted different, too.

But they had something in common... they had their lives in a mess.

Whether it was the past or present, they thought the organization would help ease their pains.

Ironically it did, but not the way they wanted. Their pain ended... in death.

_* Suri end talking*_

Suri had come to know about everyones' own past and then learned to respect and be glad for what she had or left behind, except for Itachi's. He never talked to anyone, kept to himself. Suri could do that too if Deidara and Hidan and Tobi wouldn't talk to her.

Everyday she watched one or two Akatsuki members disappear.

The first was Sasori. He had told her that he grew up in the Sand village till he was fifteen, had lived through the pain of not seeing his parents again, and stayed fifteen forever in looks, when he was actually thirty-five.

She heard that Sakura Haruno, the pink haired girl she saw with Sasuke and Naruto when she was at the village, had killed Sasori, with the help of his Grandma Chiyo. From him, she had now learned that she still had her parents and family and that there are some things that is eternal in beauty or in life and death.

Next was Hidan and Kakuzu, the zombie team. Hidan had talked about him being yelled at for his complaints and his attitude. Kakuzu had talked to her about the way of money, how important it is to save money and that the world revolved around money.

She sighed in grief when she heard that Hidan was beaten by Shikamaru, the Leaf village genius she was half of, and Kakuzu slain by Naruto. She was happy to hear that Naruto was getting stonger, but that she had lost two fellow comrads she had helped with problems; just needing someone to listen and talk to.

Her second best friend was next to fall, Deidara. He might have been annoying to other people but she liked him because she liked him for who he was. He told her that he was a bomb terroist, had been since he was a boy and that was the reason why he was always like that.

And that ever since Itachi's battle with him, he had become so absorbed into his art, even before then.

When she heard that he was killed by Sasuke, she was glad to hear that he was also getting stronger but was even sadder for the loss of a very close friend. She had learned that cockiness and over-confidence could have consequences.

Next was the down fall of the leader, Pein. All his talk of peace made her realize that he was deeply hurting inside and that killing all people wasn't peace between anything. And that nobody human should play the role of a god.

She felt somewhat happy for Naruto to put him at peace.

The next one had hit her hard the most, Itachi. Doing whatever she could, she figured that he was dying and just wanted to make Sasuke stronger. She had done her all to figure out more about her crush.

Few nights before he went to fight Sasuke, he had a little word with Suri. She held it in her heart. She learned that through great sacrifice you could give peace to the whole world.

Her best friend Kisame was struck and missed him deeply. He talked to her when she felt lonely, couldn't talk to Itachi, or if he wanted someone to listen to him. She was the perfect person to do so, because she didn't have to be in someone's shoes to know what they had to go through.

Konan left and was slain by Tobi, and Suri was the only girl left in the Akatsuki. Except for Zetsu and Tobi, the now leader of the Akatsuki, she was now alone.

She had layed in her bed, tossing and turning and griefing the loss of her friends. It was then she figured that they were just pawns. Was she next?

She would have to leave before she was slain as well. Or would Tobi keep her for her medical ninjutsu?

She didn't know but she wanted to leave since there was nothing left for her here at the Akatsuki. She couldn't talk to Zetsu anymore and Tobi was too serious to do anything, and so sneaking to where Itachi's body was buried she took his ring, necklace and his Akatsuki robe that still had his scent on it, even though it was tore.

Sasuke and Team Hawk joined the Akatsuki and she couldn't stand to be in the same room with Sasuke after what just happened between him and Itachi, half of her too. And so she left, back into the world again like she was when she left her village.

Is there no place for me? Can I never be with the one I love? Is there some force telling me to stay away from the Uchihas?

She questioned as she walked through the forest, thoughts of killing herself going through her mind as she heard and seen the Shinobi War beginning. Should she join, help her village, and maybe get accepted back in?

Right now she was in her own personal Naraku!

**PLEASE R/R MY STORIES OR ONESHOTS. I AM OPEN FOR ANY WRITING AT THE MOMENT.**


End file.
